


Contraste

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Disability, Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Los sentimientos de Gai siempre han sido un problema para Kakashi. Esto cambia cuando decide aprovecharse de su amor.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Contraste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

La luz es suave, apenas puede distinguir algo en la habitación además de sus propias manos y la figura alta que tiene delante.

Aun así Kakashi pasea su vista por las paredes y los viejos muebles. Ha estado ahí antes, demasiadas veces, pero siente como si jamás lo hubiera estado y todo de pronto le resulta ajeno y lejano, diluido, demasiado anticuado.

No le gusta lo que encuentra y vuelve su vista al frente. Gai lo mira como un fantasma, su rostro masculino se delinea con la poca luz y unos instantes le parece terrorífico.

Kakashi suspira. No sabe si necesita decir algo más y sinceramente no quiere decir nada más.

Todo había parecido demasiado claro unos momentos atrás y teme que la idea se haya aflojado de alguna manera.

Aun así, piensa en eso.

Las miradas, la urgencia, el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra sus venas. Gai mirándolo sin vergüenza en su desnudez, casi babeando como un perro, sus ojos siendo siempre un punto hirviendo en la nuca de Kakashi, un recordatorio constante de que su existencia era la razón de su enfermiza obsesión, de que sin duda alguna Gai se tocaba pensando en él, de que escondía una erección detrás de la toalla diminuta del onsen.

Kakashi siempre lo había evitado, siempre había aparentando indiferencia y se escondía a prisa de los ojos hambrientos y enamorados que su amigo le ponía cada que lo veía.

Hoy no. Hoy Kakashi está acorralado por sus propios deseos. Quiere culpar a las novelas eróticas que carga y lee todos los días, pero lo cierto es que lleva demasiado tiempo sin sexo y está desesperado.

No quiere que sea con Gai, por supuesto. La idea aún lo atormenta y lo asquea un poco mientras más lo piensa, y sabe que de haber otro modo lo evitaría, que si hubiera alguien más ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a pensar en Gai.

El hecho es que se ha quedado sin opciones.

Kakashi ha vivido en la oscuridad mucho tiempo, demasiado huraño para buscar a alguien, demasiado flojo como para amar a alguien, demasiado famoso como para conseguir un favor manual en algún bar.

Entonces estaba Gai.

Era más fácil eso que cualquier otra cosa. Gai lo deseaba, siempre lo había deseado, y Kakashi siempre lo ha sabido, tanto o más de lo que el propio Gai podría saber de sí mismo.

Quiere usarlo. No existe culpa al respecto.

Quiere provecharse de la devoción que Gai le muestra, utilizarlo para saciarse porque quiere sentir otras manos sobre de él, porque está harto de las duchas largas y solitarias, porque confía en Gai, e incluso una parte de Kakashi cree que Gai debería ser el que tenga que dar las gracias al final. 

No importa. No quiere pensarlo demasiado porque no quiere involucrarse demasiado. Solo quiere que lo ayude y devolver el favor con la misma tapadera cómplice de un tonto y simple "somos amigos".

Para Kakashi es un juego nada más.

Respira, mira la indecisión en Gai unos momentos. Su amor brilla en sus ojos de forma obvia y a Kakashi le molesta, le hace enfurecer su devoción, le hace sentir asco y repulsión su patético amor.

No dice nada. Quiere que Gai no diga nada. La puerta está detrás de su espalda como una opción rápida de escape si Gai comienza a decir estupideces románticas.

No lo hace. Está desesperado y ansioso, ha deseado eso por demasiado tiempo y sabe que no puede arruinar la oportunidad.

Kakashi lo ve dudar. Sabe de sobra que Gai no tiene conocimiento en nada, sabe que ha estado enamorado de él desde su infancia y no se ha atrevido a salir con nadie más porque lo consideraría una falta a su amor absurdo por él.

_Que tonto,_ piensa, _se ha dedicado la vida a desperdiciar el tiempo._

Kakashi siente deseos de burlarse ante sus ojos brillantes. Quiere ser cruel y contarle alguna cosa para herirlo, mencionar a alguno de sus amantes, hablarle de las veces que ha tenido buen sexo con desconocidos, quiere recordarle que no le pertenece, que no están ahí para declararse, que no es sino su _última_ opción.

Nada sale de su boca. No se siente lo suficientemente motivado o aburrido para hacerlo. Lo ha hecho antes, muchas veces, siempre fingiendo que desconoce sus sentimientos mientras le cuenta sin vacilación a quien se llevó a la cama la noche anterior.

Le gustaba ver el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos. Le gustaba cuando apartaba la mirada y su respiración agitada lo delataba sobre su sufrimiento, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.

No sabía porque lo hacía. Le gustaba molestarlo, le gustaba reafirmar esa barrera entre los dos que le decía a Gai “ _No va a pasar”, “No va a suceder”, “No me voy a enamorar de ti”._

Quizá era cruel. Pero quizá era más necesario que cruel.

Gai siempre parecía cabizbajo y se quedaba callado. El dolor era palpable y buscaba alguna excusa para irse sin mirarlo. Kakashi no sabía qué hacía luego de marcharse, pero casi podía jurar que lo único que sabía hacer era llorar y llenarse de bobas esperanzas vacías.

Ahora lo tiene delante. Recordar su mirada de fuego y deseo le hace sentir una vez más la excitación punzante al fondo de su estómago, como una pelota de fuego que ha tragado y se ha estancado a la mitad de su cuerpo.

A Kakashi le gustaba sentirse deseado de esa manera. Le gustaban las escenas vulgares, le gustaba la perversión, lo indecoroso, la inmoralidad. La depravación era algo que disfrutaba tanto como disfrutaba que los demás lo desnudaran y lo violaran con una mirada.

Sí, deseado; el golpe de la carne, la falta de razón, el goce de una noche sin palabras ni gestos, sin un “después del sexo”, sin promesas, sin amor.

_Deseado_. Pero, ¿amado? En realidad no. 

Gai tenía los dos. Un problema considerando que Kakashi solo quería jugar un rato con él para bajar sus instintos carnales y luego volver sin pena ni prisa a lo de antes.

Quería creer que Gai lo entendía, quería creer que había sido claro cuando lo había mirado fijamente y, sentado ante su vista, había abierto el ángulo de sus piernas mientras le daba una mirada lasciva.

Gai lo había entendido, no era ningún estúpido. Le había dicho entonces que fueran a su departamento y Kakashi había aceptado porque a esas alturas _incluso_ la mirada hambrienta de Gai despertaba su punzante lujuria.

Gai parece finalmente salir del trance. Su respiración se ha vuelto pesada y a Kakashi le disgusta un momento el sonido antes de hacerlo a un lado en su cabeza y concentrarse en sus manos hirvientes y ansiosas.

Se mueven a la cama, Kakashi quiere que esto termine rápido y se desabrocha los pantalones para que Gai pueda hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

Gai lo mira con miedo cuando se sienta en la orilla de la cama y Kakashi quiere resoplar ante su gesto. El amor parece filtrarse en su rostro una vez más y Kakashi siente el deseo de abofetearlo por ello, sus ojos de cachorro lo irritan y nuevamente siente deseos de lastimarlo.

Pero no tiene tiempo, Gai parece entender y se ha puesto de rodillas frente a él.

— Aquí — dice, señalando su cuerpo.

Gai vacila antes de tomar a Kakashi por las caderas y acercarlo a su boca.

Kakashi quiere disfrutar el momento y mira al frente. La escena no le gusta, el rostro de Gai le parece demasiado tosco y su gesto lo hace parecer como si estuviera sufriendo.

Cierra los ojos para no tener que mirarlo y se recuesta en la cama.

Las sábanas de Gai huelen a él y Kakashi extraña un momento el olor a detergente barato de los hoteles en los que ha estado.

Trata de no pensar en eso y levanta las caderas suavemente. Siente el impulso de bajar las manos a su cabeza para llevar el ritmo, pero no lo hace, sabe que si baja las manos se encontrará con el cabello sedoso de Gai. Que entonces se encontrara con Gai. Quiere que la fantasía dure un poco más.

Algo húmedo escurre de pronto y le moja las piernas. _Genial_ , piensa cuando lo escucha arquear sobre él. No necesita mirar para saber que le ha babeando el abdomen y lo observa ahora con pena y disculpa. No parece saber hacerlo sin atragantarse en el proceso.

Kakashi rueda los ojos y frunce en molestia, sus piernas ahora llenas de su saliva se sienten viscosas y jala un extremo de la sábana para limpiarse con prisa antes de decidir continuar.

Gai se mueve y se levanta. Kakashi lo mira un momento y desea que haya más oscuridad, que no tenga que verlo tan cerca, que no tenga que verlo con ese rostro bobo, ilusionado y asustado que no combina con su cuerpo demasiado grueso y alto.

— Hazlo con la mano — indica. La imagen de Gai moviéndose sobre él lo perturba y vuelve a apartar la mirada a un lado.

Las manos de Gai son duras y despiadadas. Kakashi desea que fuera más gentil, más delgado, más dulce, menos peludo, menos alto, menos musculoso, menos _él_.

Pero Gai es Gai y no puede evitarlo.

Y que no pueda evitarlo es un fastidio para él.

Finalmente se deja llevar por las sensaciones y se relaja.

Las manos ásperas pierden su efecto doloroso y toma un buen ritmo rápidamente.

Kakashi quiere pensar en alguien más. Ayame, Anko, Yugao, Rin…

Rin. Kakashi recuerda la sonrisa de Rin y su voz suave. Ahora es demasiado joven para él pero quiere mantenerla en su cabeza hasta que el clímax llegue a su cuerpo y eso se acabe de una vez.

No puede. Quiere pensar en Rin pero lo único que ha venido a su mente son un montón de recuerdos tontos y sinsentido de retos y estupideces que Gai ha hecho con él.

Niega y aprieta los ojos con más fuerza cuando Gai acelera. Lo ve haciendo ejercicio, lo mira saltando de algún árbol en algún lugar, escucha su risa y ve su sonrisa radiante brillar.

Kakashi chasquea frustrado y abre los ojos. No quiere mirar sus fantasías, no tiene sentido si no son diferentes a la realidad que tiene enfrente. Culpa al olor intenso de las cobijas por esa jugada sucia que lo ha dejado expuesto y tirado ante Gai sin nada con que refugiarse al respecto, sin nada con que cubrirse de sus movimientos toscos y de su nerviosismo fastidioso.

Se endereza un poco, quiere llegar ya para poder marcharse, pero se recuerda a sí mismo que de alguna manera está obligado a devolver el favor y siente prisa por acabar con eso en ese mismo momento.

— Desnúdate — ordena.

Gai no necesita escucharlo dos veces y frena sus movimientos para sacarse la ropa.

Kakashi se sienta correctamente en la orilla de la cama y le indica a Gai hacerlo también.

Gai lo hace tímidamente. Más enojo por parte de Kakashi crece ante ese gesto.

No quiere perder más tiempo y extiende su mano a la entrepierna de Gai para masturbarlo.

— Al mismo tiempo — murmura y Gai lo imita.

La erección de Gai es dura y amplia, Kakashi parece brevemente perturbado por el tamaño antes de comenzar a masajear.

Su miembro es demasiado caliente y se siente seco, a Kakashi le cuesta hacer a un lado el dejo de asco y finalmente se atreve a hacerlo bien.

Gai gruñe a su lado y Kakashi se encoge y rueda los ojos. Lo último que quiere es escúchalo, no quiere tener que recordar nada sobre eso, no quiere guardar en su memoria el sonido de su voz, o su gesto extraño, o la sensación palpitante contra sus dedos.

Quiere decirle que se calle, que lo harán con las luces apagadas y en silencio, que cerrará los ojos para no verlo, que se trata de un juego.

No lo dice. Sus labios se abren pero lo hacen para poder gemir también.

La habitación se llena del ruido de los dos, de sus respiraciones, del sonido de las manos subiendo y bajando, golpeando el fondo, palmeando los muslos, golpeándose de vez en cuanto los brazos que se cruzan en el camino.

Kakashi está a cerca y la razón se le nubla, pero cuando está a punto de llegar la mano de Gai se detiene y se aparta.

Kakashi lo mira con frustración y molestia, la sensación del orgasmo golpeando en su cuerpo se desvanece suavemente y Kakashi se siente ansioso y desesperado por acabar.

Gai no parece percibir su mirada rabiosa y se mueve en la cama. Kakashi lo entiende de inmediato cuando Gai se coloca de rodillas sobre el colchón.

Quiere hacerlo. Tiene suficiente de juegos previos y parece tanto o incluso más ansioso que Kakashi por acabar.

Kakashi suspira, duda unos momentos si quiere llegar al final con Gai, pero su razón está un tanto apagada y diluida, minimizada bajo la lujuria sinsentido que lo haría hacer cualquier cosa con cualquier persona en cualquier lugar.

Asiente para sí mismo. De un movimiento se quita la parte superior de su uniforme y de una bolsa de su chaleco saca un tubo de lubricante que siempre lleva por si "se presenta la ocasión".

Gai sonríe suavemente cuando lo ve ceder y Kakashi gruñe ante su gesto victorioso, le molesta que crea que ha ganado o que lo tiene de alguna manera a su merced.

El deseo malicioso y cruel lo hace desear rectificarle su posición, quiere de pronto hablarle de alguno de sus amantes varones, pero Kakashi no logra pensar en nadie, no al menos alguno que recordara su nombre.

Niega, no importa. Se recuesta finalmente y se tiende ante Gai. Este parece dudarlo nuevamente y Kakashi ruega internamente que no tenga que hacerlo de nuevo él, que no tengan que decirle como sea hace porque entonces no podrá resistirse más y lo insultará.

Pero Gai lo hace como debe hacerlo. Es lento y soso, su mirada enamorada y sus suspiros inquietan a Kakashi hasta hacerlo sentir incómodo pero no lo hace frenar.

La sensación resulta más dolorosa y menos placentera de lo que esperaba. El orgasmo que había estado picando sobre la piel parece lejano ahora y se retuerce en frustración y molestia.

Gai es ajeno a su enfado y se mueve con lentitud, parece preocupado por el bienestar de Kakashi y sus movimientos se vuelven melosos y considerados, como si Kakashi fuera una tierna flor.

— Hazlo rápido — exige, agobiado y harto con la imagen de sus manos suspendidas y amables contra su piel.

Gai asiente, pero tarda unos momentos en obedecer. Su rostro arrebolado y extasiado le dice a Kakashi que lo está disfrutando demasiado, mucho, mucho más que él.

La idea lo bofetea y lo hace sentirse enojado con Gai por ser un egoísta. Los insultos nuevamente colgando de la punta de su lengua antes de que el goce llegue finalmente también.

Se recarga contra la almohada y aprieta los ojos una vez más. A su mente vienen las imágenes de alguno de sus amantes fugaces con los que había terminado en una noche de pasión.

Piensa en uno. Rostro lindo, dulce, callado, amable, andrógino, excelente con las manos, bueno para asumir cualquier rol. El nombre parece picarle en la lengua _¿Kanto? ¿Ken? ¿Kyle?_ No lo recuerda. Tiene una noción de que empezaba con “K”.

Sacude el rostro contra la almohada. Ya no importa. De todos modos está pensando en Gai.

_Gai_.

Sus ojos se abren de nuevo. Kakashi piensa que es por la emoción del momento, pero su cuerpo grande y bien formado le resulta atractivo bajo esa luz. Sus movimientos se han vuelto buenos e incluso el sonido gutural de su respiración le parece seductor.

Traga. Sus manos se aprietan a sus costados y clava las uñas entre las sábanas.

Se niega a tocar a Gai, se niega a clavar sus dedos en sus hombros amplios o en su musculosa espalda, se niega a enredar sus dedos en su tonto cabello, o a posar sus manos en sus mejillas pronunciadas, o en llevar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo casi desesperado. Si lo hiciera, si lo hiciera…

Finalmente llega. Gime apenas, sus dedos vuelven a apretarse contra las sábanas y muerde su labio inferior porque se rehúsa a morder a Gai, porque no quiere que acerque su rostro, porque no quiere besarlo, porque no quiere tener que recordar la imagen de su rostro arriba de él o la sensación de su boca en sus labios.

Gai lo mira apenas, Kakashi sabe cómo hacer su trabajo y en una contracción de su cuerpo lleva a Gai a acabar.

Gai se inclina, quiere besarlo y Kakashi se aparta con aversión de su aliento cálido.

Nuevamente desea más oscuridad, la sensación nauseabunda cargada de urgencia lo envuelve y el cuerpo de Gai se vuelve una prisión de la que quiere rápidamente escapar.

No puede. Gai lo toma con fuerza de la barbilla y lo obliga a girarse a él.

Kakashi lo mira con advertencia pero eso no lo detiene. Maldice ese hecho y odia a Gai un poco por todo lo que es él.

Gai junta sus bocas y Kakashi frunce. Está lejos de ser apasionado, está fuera de los besos toscos y fríos y que se da, está en el punto contrario de las caricias lascivas que otros habían hecho dentro de su boca, de las violaciones desfiguradas que otros realizaban con sus lenguas en su cavidad.

A Kakashi le desespera eso. Puede sentir el amor en cada movimiento lento, en cada caricia suave, en cada diminuto boqueo que le parece más a un juramento tonto de amor que una muestra de pasión.

Kakashi nuevamente se siente exasperado e inquieto. No quiere que Gai lo haga, no quiere que lo haga sentirse de ese modo, tan perturbado por sus sentimientos, tan sacado de quicio con su insistencia en arruinar un momento lujurioso con una profundidad que _no_ hay.

Aprieta entonces sus labios. No quiere un beso tierno, no quiere su lentitud, ni sus dudas, sus ilusiones, su cariño, su ternura, su suavidad.

Vuelve entonces al beso en algo morboso y sucio. Su lengua se vuelve salvaje y ahoga a Gai un momento en el agarre. De pronto sus manos rodean el cuello de Gai. No lo deja escaparse, no hasta que su burbuja de amor y se quiebre, no hasta recordarle que Kakashi había hecho eso con otros y había aprendido eso de muchos otros más.

Finalmente se aparta. Se siente agitado de nuevo y una erección a medias le pica sobre la piel.

Gai se mueve entonces. La sensación de vacío y frío golpea el cuerpo desnudo de Kakashi con la misma fuerza que lo hace la cordura y la realidad.

El orgasmo ahora pierde importancia. Los deseos se han extinguido y Kakashi finalmente puede pensar sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

_Me equivoqué._

— Kakashi… — Gai lo llama, su voz es un ruego invisible, un pequeño hilo que lo hace formar un nudo en su garganta.

Parece luchar por tragarse su esperanza.

No puede, sin embargo, es demasiado obvio y ahora Kakashi no puede fingir que no lo sabe también. En sus ojos diminutos brilla la ilusión y el ruego, un profundo y sofocante amor que Kakashi no puede corresponder.

Aparta el rostro. Por primera vez a Kakashi no le produce repugnancia su cariño, sino más bien culpa y dolor.

_Lástima._

— Kakashi… quédate… — murmura Gai. Su mirada de largas pestañas parece hablar sola y le susurra un desesperado _por favor._

— No puedo — responde y se levanta.

Ante él ahora solo ha quedado el dolor que le ha causado, la humillación que ha generado. 

Gai levanta una mano para detenerlo pero Kakashi se aparta.

Nunca se había quedado con alguien luego del sexo. No hay razones para pensar que con Gai tenga que cambiar.

Gai lo mira con tristeza.

_Lo siento._ Piensa. Pero no es como si Kakashi fuera a decirlo de todos modos, así que le da la espalda y se apresura a partir.

Afuera, de pie en el pasillo del edificio, Kakashi se saborea los labios y una pregunta se arrastra bajo su piel.

¿Cuánto tiempo probará a Gai en su boca? 

No lo sabe.

Tal vez iba a necesitar más que pasta dental.


End file.
